Pain illusion
able to project an illusion of fiery torment.]] Pain illusion is Jane's gift to trick an individual's mind into thinking they are in burning pain. Though it has no affect on the body physically, it is very useful and formidable, thus making it one of the most powerful known abilities. Description Jane can induce an excruciatingly painful sensation of burning in any target of her choosing. The sensation is powerful enough to incapacitate him or her, until the illusion is lifted by her. She can perform this power from a far distance, as long as she can see the target. The pain felt by the victim has been compared to the pain inflicted whilst being turned into a vampire, and therefore causes great fear to those who experiences it. To a human, it is possible to overload the brain with the illusion and ultimately end in death. Limitations Her power only allows her to inflict pain on one person at a time, while her brother can affect multiple targets at once. This renders her vulnerable against several enemies, though she can redirect her focus to keep them at bay. Not many are aware of this, however, since Jane's presence alone can set several vampires in line out of fear that she might use her gift on them. Since this power is only illusionary, it does no damage to her targets physically, and can be blocked by Bella's shield. Also, she can only target those in her eyes' range. History Origin Jane and her brother manifested unstable forms of mental abilities at a young age. Whoever treated them with kindness was always rewarded, and whomever did the opposite always got hurt. Eventually, the superficial villagers deemed them to be dangerous witches and burned them at the stake. It was in this experience that gave Jane's power a specific form, as she directed all of her focus into hating the villagers and wanting to inflict the same burning pain that she endured before Aro changed her into a vampire to save her. One decade after her transformation, Jane displayed her power in battle for the first time on the Romanian coven's army. Her and her brother's powers caused the entire army to be slaughtered. In the Breaking Dawn movie, she is seen tormenting Sasha when eradicating the immortal children. In the late 1500th century, when Aro acquired Heidi and executed Hilda, he had Jane use her power to keep the others (Victoria, Noela, Anne, Heidi, and Mary) in check. ''New Moon'' being tortured by Jane in New Moon.]] In New Moon, Aro orders Jane to test her power on Bella Swan after he realized that his power didn't work on her. Edward immediately runs in between them and Jane targets him instead, causing him immense pain until she stops. At Aro's insistence, she directs her power at Bella, but for reasons she didn't know at that time, it has no effect on her. Jane immediately feels humiliated, causing a mutual hatred between her and Bella. ''Eclipse'' being tortured.]] In Eclipse, Jane tortures Bree, the sole survivor of Victoria's newborn army. In her quest for the truth of what had taken place that day, Jane found the perfect excuse to terrorize young Bree with her ability, forcing her to affirm what the Cullens had already reported. While Jane tortured Bree, Esme objected, telling Jane she would just have to ask. Like so many of her previous targets, Bree came to fear Jane and her menacing power. She also attempts to use her power on Bella again, but to no avail like the first time. ''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' In The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner, Jane inflicts her power on Bree, who refuses to answer her questions. Bree describes the experience as being burned so painfully that she barely hears herself scream. ''Breaking Dawn'' Jane displays her power once again in Breaking Dawn, attempting to immobilize the Cullens and their allies, while the ancients of the Volturi to determine their fates. However, due to Bella's shield, Jane is unable to affect anybody, which deepens her animosity against Bella. Bella claimed she "felt" the attack on her shield, and while it didn't hurt, it wasn't pleasant either. In the movie, Alice shares a future vision with Aro regarding the outcome of the battle if it is commenced; in it, Jane uses this power to help destroy Jasper and Seth, respectively, but is then rendered powerless when Bella shields Alice, who approaches her for revenge. Similar abilities * ]] Alec - Jane's twin brother - has the exact opposite of her gift. He can block the senses of his targets, and can affect many people at the same time. Like Jane, his power is merely a powerful illusion. * ]] Kate, a member of the Denali clan, has a similar ability. Her ability is to psychically shock people by touching them. She used it in Breaking Dawn against Edward several times to motivate Bella to project her shield around him against the pain she saw in his face. * ]] Zafrina, a member of the Amazon coven, has the ability to create illusions, which she can use on multiple people at the same time. Category:Special abilities